


Abscent

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 6 (FREE DAY!) Of the FFXIVWrite2020.James learns that the captain is not feeling well, after a morning of pondering what to do when doing his work, the young man decides it's best to take a visit to the Highlander with a plate of his cooking.Little did the young man know that the dishes sparked up some conversation.Ilberd, who had been curious about James, learns more about the young Brave.Eventually Ilberd makes James make a promise to him.A promise that will follow the young man for the rest of his life
Kudos: 3
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Abscent

A gentle morning sun was shining over Mor Dhona. James had just finished his breakfast at the Diamond Forge. He stretched himself for a mere moment, feeling his body crack a bit.  
“Hm…” the blonde groaned out in delight, it was always nice to have a good stretch. Taking a deep breath after, the young Brave made himself ready to ask for any particular orders from the captain.

However, as he arrived back at Revenant’s Toll, he heard that the captain was nowhere to be seen. James began to wonder what could have happened, and had no choice but to ask the one who could know this answer.  
“Miss Tataru?” James carefully approached the Lalafellin at the counter. “May I ask you a question?”  
“But of course!” she answered with enthusiasm. “What is it that troubles you? You can count on me to help you out!” making a big grin and pointing to herself in enthusiasm, James could not help but smile.

“Have you by any chance seen captain Ilberd around?” he asked curiously. “I am in need of new orders, yet I have not seen him around. I was hoping per chance you had tidings about his current roster?”  
Tataru nodded heavily, indicating that she knew the answer.  
“I do of course,” she confirmed. “The poor captain mentioned to me that he needed a day of sick leave.” 

James widened his eyes by this news. The man seemed healthy enough yesterday. What on earth could have happened to drain his spirits? “I was to give anyone who asked for new orders to look on the pinned roster he hung down over there.” Tataru continued and pointed over towards a paper that hung on the wall behind her.  
“My thanks!” James smiled and Tataru made a humble bow before turning back towards her work.

The young Hyur glanced over to the piece of paper, scanning where his name was to be found. Yet deep inside he felt worried for the captain. It just didn’t feel right. With his thoughts half present, he found his name and read what his duty was today. It seems all he had to do was check the stock of weaponry. 

The whole morning he walked past the boxes, counting lances, swords, even crossing off if all the striking dummies were still present. But still, he couldn’t shake the fact that the captain was absent. Finishing his work earlier than he thought he would, the young Brave handed over the list to Tataru for the administration and proceeded to rush over to the Diamond Forge. He had just the thing in mind to make the captain feel better.

For another bell he was seen in the kitchen, making a few dishes he had learned to make from his mother and father if one felt sick. Proudly he tasted the sustenance, and the flavour was just as he remembered. 

Grabbing a platter, he placed the dishes on top, and carefully walked back over to the Rising Stones. It was a bit troubling with all the hustle going around in the market, but eventually he managed. 

As he got back inside the Rising Stones, he got a few glances from his fellow Crystal Braves, but James wouldn’t let it get to him. Not soon after, he arrived in front of the captain’s door. Putting the plate on the floor, the young blonde carefully knocked on the door.

No response. 

James tried again, a bit louder, maybe the man was sound asleep.  
“C-Captain Ilberd? Are you there?” he even added in a hesitant tone. The door did not open, but a muffled voice of the captain was heard from the other side.  
“Fidelis…?”  
“Yes, captain, it’s me... “ James nodded, picking up the platter again carefully. “Could you open the door?” 

Silence. James looked towards the ground, feeling dreadfully nervous all of a sudden.  
“Uh… please?” the young man tried on.  
“I am not feeling well, tis best you leave.” the tone of the captain’s voice sounded annoyed, and by its response, James gulped and even pinched his eyes to a close in fear.  
“I… I have made you something…” 

Another silence. The young man felt like an idiot, standing there with a platter of his own cooking that was clearly already getting cold. Who in their right mind makes food for their captain?  
“Open up, please?”  
It flew out before he realised and after the young Hyur heard a sigh from the other end, footsteps began to approach the door.

It was opened, and James felt a bit shocked seeing his captain without his uniform.  
“Fidelis, I appreciate the gesture but-” the man looked down towards the platter, only to recognize the dishes.  
“It is something you’d like, I promise!” James smiled gently, not letting it get to him that he felt extra nervous now with the butterflies in his stomach having re-awakened.  
“Only for a moment.” the captain got out, confused and yet surprised. 

James put the platter with food on the table where a set of chairs were, Ilberd already sat down in one of them, inspecting the dishes James had made.  
“Well uh-” the blonde giggled softly. “I uh… I should be going.”  
“Just a moment, Fidelis.” Ilberd ordered, and gestured over to one of the chairs opposite of him. “If you poison me, it’s best for you to stay at the scene.” 

James got red in the face immediately, feeling sweat breaking out.  
“C-captain? What makes you think that-”  
Ilberd softly giggled as he grabbed the spoon from the platter.  
“At least I still have some sense of humour left in me.”  
James stomped on the floor with one of his feet, feeling ashamed he fell for that. However, he did take place in the seat that was assigned to him. 

“Now, I am curious.” The man began as he put the spoon in the soup that James had made for him, and even glanced at the Ala Mhigan tea. “How did a Gridanian like you learned to make these?”  
The captain took a sip of soup from the spoon, and James saw from the man’s expression that it was in good tastes. 

“My mother taught me, who learned it from my father.” James smiled, and he began to recall how his parents always made these for him when he felt sick or was wounded. And so the young man spoke of this towards his captain, who listened intently. As the story of James came to an end, Ilberd had already finished the soup and started on the tea. 

“I see…” the Highlander had sorrow in his eyes, and James felt he had maybe taken it too far. An awkward silence fell, as James wondered if he should say something, or just remain quiet. It seems the captain broke the ice for him.  
“I too, had a family, before the Calamity took them away from me.” the Highlander mentioned with a tone of sorrow in his voice. “I share this with you in trust, that me remembering them is the reason for me not being amongst you all today.  
A shock went through James’ body as he heard this, his face might have even gone pale.  
“I am sorry.” 

“Do not be, unless the calamity was your fault, there is nothing to be sorry about.” Ilberd took another sip from the tea and made a deep sigh, almost as if he tried to keep in his emotions.  
“But enough of that, I do wonder why your parents have agreed to have you join this charade, considering they seem to care for you very much.” 

James lowered his head, staring at the wooden table.  
“I have made the decision on my own, captain. You are not the only one who has lost family that night.”  
“Then you are more foolish than I thought.” Ilberd scoffed.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” James frowned in an instant, feeling a bit provoked. 

“Oh, do not take it that way, lad.” captain Ilberd finished his tea and looked James straight in the eye. “I merely meant you seem too innocent to be amongst the rest of us, you care too much.” gesturing over to the empty plate and cup, he then looked back. “Hearing your stories on how you always got bested in a fight makes me wonder if you are up for this.” 

James got up from his chair and leaned on the table towards the captain.  
“I have fought with the Flames at the night of the Calamity, I can-”  
“And how long did you last?” The Highlander interrupted him.  
“I- …” James sighed, defeated he sat back into the chair.  
“Let me guess, you survived by pure luck.” 

The young man sunk deeper into the chair, wondering what good it had done to make this gesture of compassion towards the captain in the first place.  
“I just want to make a difference.” James started, tears forming in his eyes. “My father, he was from Gyr Abania, he always spoke how the Garlean empire had taken over his homeland, how he hated them.” 

The man raised one of his eyebrows, as he heard this information, and remained silent as James continued to ramble on.  
“When I heard of his passing, and how the Garleans had been involved, I could not sit idly by and do nothing about it.”  
“And so you joined the Crystal Braves.” The captain finished the sentence for James, who nodded shyly in return. 

“I think I was hoping that it would eventually lead me down the path of freeing Gyr Abania from the Garleans.” James sighed. “I owe that to my father, to make him rest in the peace he deserves, knowing that his homeland is freed.”  
“Then you and I are alike.” Ilberd mentioned, as he began to tap against the empty tea cup.  
“I, too, want to see Ala Mhigo freed.” 

James felt slightly hopeful hearing this, but he also knew his captain was right, he needed to get better at fighting if he even wanted to stand a chance.  
“I have a proposal.” Ilberd glanced over to the young adult. “What if I helped you get better in fighting?”  
“You would do that?” James widened his eyes in awe, completely taken aback by this offer.”  
“I am offering you a chance, are you declining?” the Highlander questioned and James shook his head wildly.  
“To decline this opportunity would be foolish.” James still was full of disbelief. 

“Well then.” the captain smirked softly. “But do promise me that you will stick to your goal.”  
“What do you mean?” A curious James asked.  
“You silly…” Ilberd chuckled. “To see Ala Mhigo freed of course.”  
“But of course!” the blonde nodded. “I promise I will.”  
“Good.” The Highlander smirked once more, thinking to himself how the young Hyur had played perfectly into his hands. “Then our training shall commence tomorrow, I trust you to be there.” 

James got up from his chair and saluted his captain, the mood of the young lad clearly had escalated. Ilberd requested James to leave him alone till their session tomorrow, and the young lad grabbed the empty dishes and rushed out of the room after a lot of  
“Thank you, captains” and “I shan’t mess it up! I promise!”  
As Ilberd closed the door, he sighed softly to himself, the pain of loss was still inside him, even though the gesture of the lad was appreciated. 

The man reflected a moment on their conversation, knowing how James had been reacting all too enthusiastic, even when his skills were not high enough, made Ilberd worry. But maybe in the long run, the lad could be proven useful to his plans. It had to come together sooner or later, maybe then it would be better to decide if the young Brave was a useful pawn.


End file.
